Not Too Sweet
by bell.esque
Summary: [SasuSaku oneshot for tennisxdork] Sakura bakes a cake for Sasuke's birthday, but what happens when he refuses? Sakura's methods of persuasion are revealed. One thing's for sure: It's going to involve some punches from Sakura and a hurt Sasuke.


Not Too Sweet

By Kikoru Sijan

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

"Regular speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Inner Sakura"

* * *

**A/N: This is the one-shot I wrote for tennisxdork. I offered to write a one shot for her since she's been such an awesome person, so this is her request!

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, just _try_ it!" Sakura whined. It was a hot summer day, and she actually decided to go through the trouble of baking Sasuke a birthday cake. Her short pink hair stuck to her face as sweat rolled down what people might call her "large" forehead. Sasuke scowled.

"Why? I hate sweets anyway…you know that, Sakura." Sakura reflected his scowl.

"But it's your birthday! What else do you want?" Sakura screamed in frustration. "Everyone else ate it! There's absolutely _no_ food poisoning!"

"Hn…I'm still not gonna eat it." Sakura furrowed her eyebrows.

* * *

_Three hours ago…_

Sasuke walked into his apartment. _'Click'_ The door opened.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SASUKE/SASUKE-KUN/SASUKE-TEME!" Sasuke stayed stoic and emotionless. He already sensed the rookie nine and team Gai's chakra, so it wasn't much of a surprise at all. Not to mention the great amount of chakra seeping from Naruto's kyuubi.

"Hn."

"DAMMIT!!! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?!" Sakura yelled. She was the only one that dared to yell at him. For everyone else…well they should prepare to go to hell…

"Aa." Sakura whipped her black gloves out and slid them onto her hands. She ran to Sasuke and merely tapped him. Oh…how wrong he was not to run away. Him and his pride. At the same moment, he flew into the wall, actually crashing through it and landing in the hallway.

"Damn…when did you hit so hard?"

"Since you left us…remember, me and Naruto were the ones to drag your sorry ass back here!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke _almost_ flinched at the loudness. Nope…he couldn't flinch either. Again, it was his pride. Sakura took her gloves off and took a deep breath. "Now…who wants cake?"

"Me, Sakura-chyaaan!" Naruto and Kiba called.

"Oh…cake!" Chouji exclaimed.

"Anything made by Konoha's cherry blossom should be an honor to eat!" Lee yelled.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S SAKURA'S BAKING! YAY!" Tenten and Ino shouted.

"I would like some, Sakura-chan," Hinata said timidly.

"Me, too…" Neji, Shikamaru, and Shino said.

"Hn…I hate sweets." Sakura began to crack her knuckles and turned back to Sasuke before stopping and smiling sweetly.

'What the hell?' Sasuke thought. He was _very_ confused by Sakura's actions. Not that he would admit it. Is this really what _he_ caused by leaving? People said she was devastated in the beginning, but he thought Sakura had just gone crazy.

"Okay…well, everyone, dig in! Sasuke-kun, we left all the presents on your coffee table." Games, sparring, and eating went on and on.

"Sasuke-teme?" Sasuke turned his head to face his best friend, though he prefered rival.

"Hn?"

"How about you just _try_, Sakura-chan's cake? She's really good at baking!" Naruto said, trying to persuade the stubborn Uchiha before him.

"Hn. I already told you, I don't like sweets." Naruto sighed and called to the others.

"Next one up. See who can actually get this guy to eat it!"

After a two hours, everyone decided to leave, because they obviously thought that Sasuke was _never_ going to eat that cake. No matter what they did. That is, except for dear, dear Haruno Sakura. Sakura seated herself beside Sasuke.

"So…Sasuke-kun….I have a mission." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Do you accept?"

"It depends…"

"Well, then…I'll do the mission myself." Sakura calmly walked over to the three-quarters eaten cake. She cut a slice and put it on the plate. "Mission: Get Uchiha Sasuke to Eat Cake!"

* * *

_Present…_

Sakura rubbed her temples, trying to figure out a way for Sasuke to eat. 'Kami-sama, how do I deal with this guy?'

"**How 'bout you knock him out?" **inner Sakura suggested. Sakura rolled her eyes.

'And why would I do that? He wouldn't even get the chance to eat yet.'

"**You can still punch him, right?"**

'I'll try it then.' Sakura slipped on her black gloves. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

'What's she going to do _now_?'

"What are you doing, Sakura?" Sakura gave him an evil smirk. Inside, Sasuke felt like running for his dear, avenging life, but of course he didn't. Uchihas had to keep their cool all the time. Even when they're about to die. So Sasuke stayed put to see what would happen. Sakura was about to chakra infused punch when she stopped mid-way.

'If I punch him…he can't eat! I'll have to do something else…'

"**Just spar with him. If he wins, he's free. If he loses, he has to eat the cake! Anyways…he still doesn't know all your moves from the time he's stayed in Konoha!"**

'Hm...that actually sounds smart.' "Sasuke-kun, can we spar?" He raised an eyebrow again. "Um…like in the old training grounds or something. Anyway, it's not too far. If I win, you have to eat the cake…and if I lose, I'll stop trying to feed you!" Sasuke thought a moment.

"Aa." The two poofed out of Sasuke's apartment and into the training grounds.

"Okay, ready?" Sakura said, getting into a fighting stance. Sasuke did a small nod as he did the same as Sakura.

"Go!" Sakura initiated the first move, running close to Sasuke and pulling her arm back. Sasuke quickly jumped into the air and prepared to do his a katon jutsu.

"Katon: Gōka-"

"Not this time, Sasuke-kun!" _'Poof'_ The Sakura that attacked him earlier dissapeared and Sasuke turned his head to behind him. "Hehe…you lose, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura tapped him with her chakra infused hand and down he went. Sakura landed next to him as he sat up. She gave a 'V' sign and grinned.

"I win!" Sasuke shook his head.

'How did I lose…I let my guard down…she's a lot stronger than before….and trickier…Damn it…'

"You know the consequence!" Sakura poofed them both back to the apartment. She seated both of them and cut a small portion of cake with the fork. "Say 'ah', Sasuke-kun!"

"No." Sakura pouted.

"Come on! See it _really_ doesn't have any food poisoning! See!" Sakura ate the piece and got another one for Sasuke. "Now you tr- Mmph!" She was interrupted when Sasuke pulled her arm and their lips crashed together. As quick as the kiss happened, Sasuke pulled away and licked his lips as Sakura stared at him in awe. "Y-you..." He shrugged before smirking.

"I guess it wasn't too sweet."

* * *

A/N: Muahahhaa! I finished! Yippee! I hope you all liked it, even though it's pretty short, and I hope this is okay for you, tennisxdork!

I lurve you all! Ja ne! Please check out "From Orphans to Thieves" and "High School Life!: Year 1" along with my other one-shots if you'd like (though I rather prefer my angst one "Too Late" over "Shooting Star")!

Kikoru x3


End file.
